


Such A Kind Troll

by botgal



Series: No Worse, But No Better [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Beforus, Beforus Culling, Child Abuse, Conditioning, Culling, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overdosing, Pale Molestation, Unnecessary Medical/Dental Procedures, and not recognizing/doing anything about it, basically beforus culling is shit, if Kankri had never played the game, mostly people seeing abusive relationships from the outside, what would have happened to him with his culler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Culling is a noble practice on Beforus. Any highblood who would take on the burden of caring for a helpless fellow of their kind is sure to be so kind, patient, and caring for their ward. Such a wonderful troll.Such a kind troll.A companion piece toYou Are A Culled Troll





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow boy I sure do love writing things where people are miserable. Anyhow, the last fic I wrote on this topic was more meant to focus in on the psychological/emotional effects that culling might have on a young troll being culled from childhood/infancy like Kankri was.  
> Now, what if that were to escalate later in years, to something beyond emotional and psychological, as the troll grew older?  
> ... Let us see.

You greet the two of them as they enter your practice, give the usual pleasantries to the older troll, and an odd pat on the head to the mutant that trails along behind. One of your most frequent patients, the little mutant blood is. His culler brings him in every few months. Usually all you do is a cleaning and checking on the state of his teeth. Still memories remain of the find handcrafting of the set of dental caps you made for him as a little one. They fit his teeth like a glove and gave them all the appearance of being straight and pearly white while you took time to work on his real teeth beneath.

At the moment he has braces on him. Some rather pricey material, only the best for the little cullee. It's heartwarming to you, seeing a culler so willing to spend hard-earned money to give the absolute best to their charge.

The mutant squirms a bit in the chair, but overall he's very well behaved. His culler is right there beside him the whole time. Watching over him in a show of comfort. All it takes is a small motion and the mutant stills himself again. He must truly be calmed by this show of support and selfless caring.

You fix up the braces, tighten them up and make little additions. His teeth are very nearly done being adjusted to perfection. He'll have a perfect smile to show to the world, just as his culler wishes for him. So lovely, so much being done for him ever since he was three sweeps old. He'll be so grateful when he'll have a smile so bright to show the world.

You speak to the culler briefly, finish up discussions you had begun the last time they had been in. Apparently he's been having some issues with nervous ticks lately. He keeps on trying to chew on his hands and on his clothes. You wholeheartedly agree with the suggestion that his teeth should be filed down. It's a simple procedure, you could do it in your sleep. And it would certainly make things safer for him, so he doesn't hurt himself by accident or ruin his perfectly nice things. Plus, with his teeth all straightened after the braces, you're certain it will look lovely on him.

The mutant looks apprehensive, but you pat his head and tell him it's a perfectly safe procedure. If his culler agrees, then it's certainly safe, and you'll back that up. He opens his mouth slightly, looking uncomfortable, but then a bell rings and you look away from him; hardly worth noticing the way he tenses up. The culler is looking at her watch, no bell in sight. Perhaps it was her watch? You don't really concern yourself with it.

It's time for them to leave, so the culler says. You smile and bid them both farewell, tell the mutant that you'll be waiting to see him again. The culler waves back to you and walks out with a hand on the mutant's tense shoulders. Such a warm gesture from culler to cullee.

Such a kind troll.

–

You smile to see the culler and her little mutant cullee enter your shop. Some of your favorite customers to work with. The culler is so kind and the mutant is so quiet and polite. Hardly ever moves, unlike some of them that you have to deal with. But no, his fingers are perfectly still while you work and shape them to perfection.

He's wearing gloves today, you note, but down to business you go. You ask what sort of style the culler wants the mutant's nails shaped in today. The culler just smiles and tells you that, despite all of your wonderful work in the past, your services will unfortunately no longer be required.

Apparently the little thing kept on scratching himself up, even with his claws trimmed down far as they could go. Poor thing. And then only recently he accidentally cracked a nail somewhat far down, though they don't know on what. He just kept on hurting himself with his claws, poor thing.

So, of course, the only logical course of action was to have his claws removed completely. They'd been to the doctor the other day and now his fingers were soft and clawless completely. Of course, now they were healing and needed time to recover, but of course this kind culler was coddling him and caring for him hand and foot already. It was really no trouble.

Such a pity. You're really going to miss working on this one's gorgeous, cared for claws, but if that is what his culler says is best, you're not going to disagree. If he's so clumsy with his own claws, and if he hurts himself like that, then of course it's only right to make sure he can't do so, even if only by accident.

The culler does give you a small gift, a thank you for all of your careful, long-time aid to caring for the little mutant's appearance. You're only too happy to accept and it makes your heart warm that someone appreciates your work so.

You pat the mutant on the head and watch him being led away; culler carefully holding him by the wrist, obviously so as to avoid pressing too hard on his sensitive, newly declawed fingers.

Such a kind troll.

–

You smile across the table at your matesprit, enjoying the wonderful evening out. The restaurant is lovely, and the food is wonderful. And your matesprit's wonderful cullee is so polite and quiet, it's like he's hardly even there. You just adore how you see your matesprit care for him. You pity your matesprit so much because you see so much being given for the little mutant.

Dinner is lovely, the two of you talk and talk through the meal. The mutant stays silent. The dessert menu comes around and you ask if the mutant would like a dessert for a treat. He shifts and looks uncomfortable, but your matesprit answers for him.

No, no, that wouldn't be good for him. He has such a sensitive stomach, you see. His poor mutant body has such a weak digestive system. Such a thing would probably make him sick to his stomach.

Ah, of course. You remember one time you did offer such a treat and he took it before. He ate it so slowly, wide eyed like he couldn't believe he was eating something like it. But as soon as he finished, he started to look a bit uncomfortable. Your matesprit had taken him to the restroom, an a few minutes later he'd come back looking positively ill. Had thrown all of it right back up, your matesprit said, just couldn't handle it all.

You platonically pity the poor thing, but you understand. Your matesprit knows what's best for him. You both pay for the meal and leave. You walk on one side of your matesprit and glance over at the mutant whose hand she holds to keep him from wandering off too far. It brings a smile to your face seeing how protective of him your matesprit is.

Such a wonderful matesprit you have.

Such a kind troll.

–

You enter the waiting room where the culler sits, face grim and tense. You inform the culler that her mutant cullee is fine. He's stable and currently resting in a hospital room. Perfectly safe and healthy again now that all of that medicine was washed out of his system.

Overdosed himself on accident, the culler explained. He'd been a bit under the weather lately. Sometimes he tries to do things on his own that he can't handle. Ends up hurting himself. He's such a wonderful cullee, but sometimes he just tries to hard for his own good. It's why he needs his culler there to watch out for him.

Of course. You've seen plenty of cullees do something like this. None like the little redblooded mutant, for sure, but you've seen this scenario time and time again. Culled trolls try to take care of themselves when they shouldn't. Next think you know they've ended up cutting up their own wrists, slipping off of tall places like roofs and balconies, and even overdosing themselves on things like this mutant has because of sheer cluelessness on how to do things.

And then it's the culler who's left to keep on taking care of them, even when they're so weak and vulnerable. That's why you've always admired such loyal, steadfast cullers. Willing to put so much effort towards caring for a troll who can't take care of themselves.

The culler asks to see the mutant, of course you can't say no. Such an earnest expression, you know the culler must be worried sick. You take the both of you to the mutant's hospital room, where he lays under the sterile covers in deep slumber.

The culler places a hand on the little mutant's sleeping forehead. He barely shifts, it's likely he can't even feel it. Such a familiar gesture, you know she must care for her cullee a lot. You offer to call a vehicle so that the culler can go home and rest. It's refused. The culler wants to stay with her little mutant charge until he awakens. He shouldn't wake up alone in such a strange place, it might stress his poor heart too much. He gets so easily riled up, panics and says things he doesn't mean.

It's not per the usual, but you do agree with her. You've seen plenty of good cullers, but this one is just so engaged, so caring for the mutant in their care.

You help the culler get a chair and leave them in the room with their cullee. You smile to yourself just a bit, thinking how it warms your hear that a culler would put so much care and energy into doing all that they can for their culled mutant.

Such a kind troll.

–

A feeling of relaxation overtakes you here, laying back in the of cushions and pillows that make up your pile. It's been such a cold empty place for so long, ever since your moirail left you for another. It's made you sad for so long, knowing the pity it once held had gone.

Well, at least you had another type back.

You feel a shift against your chest, and you softly shoosh your little mutant, stroking his hair with one hand. He whimpers softly, you just keep papping and shooshing until he quiets again. His body against yours is like holding a living, breathing hot water bottle. His off-spectrum, redder than red blood is hotter than even that of a burgundy.

You've culled a burgundy before, such a short little life she'd had.

Your little mutant's will, undoubtedly, be much, much shorter.

But that's why you care for him so well as you do. You keep him housed, fed, safe. You keep him from hurting himself by doing all you can to take away any chance he could do so. You make sure he looks positively perfect, give him a diet that keeps him in perfect shape. You keep him in good clothes and make sure he doesn't do anything to humiliate himself by showing off his mutated shade.

And, of course, in lieu of his having any quadrants, you take the burden upon yourself to give him one.

He should never have any real quadrants himself, naturally. What could would it do him, or any others later in the gene pool, if he were to find anything concupiscent? That would just inject faulty genes back into the pool. And if he had a descendant? They'd just have the same, pitiably short life he'd have. Oh no, it was best to keep him from quadrants altogether. Now he's old enough for the procedure you've honestly considered getting him sterilized, just because. He was never going to use it for anything, why should he ever need it?

But still, he can be such a high-strung little thing sometimes, and you could never _dream_ of asking some other troll of taking on the burden of sharing a quadrant with even a pitiful thing like him.

So, as always, the burden of him falls to you.

You don't mind too much, of course. It's somewhat cathartic, even just shooshing your cullee when he gets too noisy. Sometimes you may need it when he's not necessarily too upset, but he could always stand to be calmed a little more. He could get so very tense sometimes.

You're proud of yourself, always thinking of your little cullee. Your little Kankri.

You are such a kind troll.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy look at all that Kankri misery. I surely do love writing that.  
> Honestly there was a part of me that wanted to fit in the fact that, sometime before or during the proceedings of all these other things, Kankri would have had his vocal chords surgically cut or removed to keep him from talking, but I couldn't find any place to write that in that didn't seem like it would stick out like a sore thumb to me. So, just... imagine that that's a thing that happened among all this other bullshit that happens to him in this alternate universe where he never got the chance to escape via playing SGRUB.  
> Yeah, trolls on Beforus aren't very good at differentiating what constitutes the boundary between abuse and culling practices sometimes. Especially when they're all hyped up as being magnanimous and caring.  
> And hey, if a culled troll dies, then who's to say it was the culler's fault? You can't prevent all accidents, right? They're just so fragile that one wrong move on their part can just send em out just like that if you don't always have an eye on them. It's got to be an accident that it happens. Not like any of them would have the idea to think that ending their lives would get them out of a horrible situation. What horrible situation? They're culled, they have things so easy. They have no reason to be so miserable that killing themselves seems better than living.  
> Basically just Kankri gets the short end of the stick any way you cut it and playing a life or death game probably gave him a better chance of being treated like an actual troll, even an annoying one, than staying 'safe' on Beforus wold have.


End file.
